spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Resident
Resident is the fourth episode of S2 of The End of My Soul. It was directed by JellyfishJam38, produced by Richard Dean Anderson. Cast *Timmy SquarePants *Tommy SquarePants *Cigarette Smoking Man *Pearl Krabs *Karen Plankton / Assistant Karen *Fox Mulder *The Monster (credit only) *JellyfishJam38 (debut) *Alex Kryeck (debut) *Mr. X (debut) *GWizard777 *SpongeBob SquarePants (voice) (archive sound) (uncredited) *Ponyo Fan (uncredited) *Sheldon J. Plankton (uncredited) *MacGyver (uncredited) Story When the car drove away to a shelter, The Cigarette Man was pissed. Cigarette Smoking Man: Their going to f***ing pay for the day. Then, Alex Kyreck comes in, and talks to The Cigarette Man. Alex Kyreck: I know, those surivours will not survive long. Cigarette Smoking Man: Right Alex, they will be stop by my guards. Alex Kyreck: Yeah, that's a good idea. Cigarette Smoking Man: Alex, i have a mission for u, your mission is to kill Tommy, and his surivours. Alex Kyeck: Yes sir! 2 HOURS LATER Timmy's car has been restored, until their car broked down. Pearl Krabs: Oh great, this is great. Until a person named "Mr. X" came in and looked at them. Mr. X: Excuse me guys, can i talk to you for a minute? Timmy: Yeah sure, what's going on? Mr. X: Well, first at all, They got your partner Karen. Pearl: They did? That son of a bitch is gonna get it! Mr. X: Well, you have to save Karen from him. Pearl: Ok. Mr. X: Ok. Now i'll be gone. Mr. X took off, and then, somehow, Fox Mulder was stranded in the desert. Fox Mulder: Oh god, i'm lost without, Timmy, Tommy & Pearl. Timmy: It's him! Fox Mulder: Oh guys, you came back for me. Fox Mulder: The Cigarette Smoking Man captured me, and then i was taken to this desert for some reason. Then, The Cigarette Smoking Man's Guards spotted them. and then, The surivours were running as hell. 9 HOURS LATER They arrive at the CSM's Lair, there, there was JellyfishJam38. Bob: Hey guys, here's the plan, you can go destroy this lair, and burn it to the ground. Timmy: Got it. Fox Mulder: Got it. Pearl Krabs: Got it. Tommy: Got it. Then, they went inside of his lair. and got his cigarette match and burn it on the floor. Timmy: Quick! let's get the f**k out of here! They got out, except for the CSM's guards. Cigarette Smoking Man's Guards: Hey you people! You set this buliding on fire! OH GOD!!!! *he got burned and died by the fire* Fox Mulder: Well, that's it for his lair. Alex Kyreck: Freeze motherf**kers! Alex Kyreck: I'm Alex Kyreck! you stupid pedo! Fox Mulder: Get out of my way! Alex Kyreck: YOUR WAY!!!!! HOW DARE U BURNED UP THE BULIDING Then, they heard SpongeBob's voice. SpongeBob: Because Alex, they wanted to. you stupid ugly monster. now get out. That's what SpongeBob said to Alex. Alex Kyreck: Oh f*** u SpongeBob! Fox Mulder: Hey, he's missing! He's been missing since he destroyed the portal in The Alternate City you pedo! Alex Kyreck: So you are calling me a pedo? I don't think.... *Mulder punichs him in the stomach* They got out of Kyreck's way, and he puniched him in the stomach. 12 HOURS LATER The Fire Department went to the C.S.M's lair and it was on fire! The Cigarette Smoking Man went over there. Cigarette Smoking Man: My lair! My guards! BLACK SPONGE!!!!!! TIMMY!!!!!!! TOMMY!!!!! MULDER!!!!! PEARL!!!!! YOU ARE GOING TO PAY, YOU HEAR ME, YOU ARE GOING TO PAY! Then, GWizard777 went over there too. GWizard777: Woah, what happened? Cigarette Smoking Man: Those pedos decided to burn down my lair, and then even killed my guards! GWizard777: We have to get them! Cigarette Smoking Man: I know that. GWizard777: Ok. 10 HOURS LATER They got in Bob's car and drove off. Bob: Oh god, that was inmarkable! Timmy: Shit, not again. They captured him. The Cigarette Smoking Man captured him and put him in the private secret buliding. He was raped and beaten. Then, Karen poped up and crashed Bob's car window Bob: WTF? Karen: You are not going anywhere! Human lifeform. They got away. THE NEXT DAY Alex Kyreck was in a room with security cameras watching Tommy. Alex Kyreck: Well, well, well, Tommy. you are back in here again. Tommy: *tied his mouth to tape* Alex Kyreck: Well, The Cigarette Man told me he would commanded me to kill you. Tommy: NO PLEASE I DON'T WANNA BE KILLED! Alex Kyreck: You are going to be killed. In 5, 4, 3, 2, 1! Tommy: OH GOD NO HELP ME JESUS HELP ME! *gunshot fired* To Be Continued.... Category:The End of My Soul Category:Episodes Category:2014